Dream Scenes
by vleroy728
Summary: Akane has some weird dreams...find out more...way OOC.Akane's P.O.V.Also,this is an AU. Alternate Universe
1. The beginning

Dream Scenes

A/N: You know how we all have those weird dreams? Well, these are my dreams from last night, but using Akane in my place, this will make no sense whatsoever, okay, maybe one of the scenes will, but I'll tell you when that happens. By the way, the scenes are divided into chapters, the first dream scene is my favorite, now read! It's in Akane P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the dreams.

Prologue

I went into my room as soon as I took a hot bath and put on my yellow pajamas and then I went to my bed and laid down on it. Then I started thinking about everything that happened during my day and kept tossing and turning. Thing is, I couldn't get to sleep! So then I started thinking about how my dreams would be, and that made me feel sleepier, and the fact my eyes were closed most of the time.

So then I looked at the clock, and I found out I was tossing and turning for 30 minutes because I came here at 9:00, and it was 9:30! As soon as I kept getting more relaxed and relaxed, I fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry for shortness! Review! Next scene will be out in a couple hours!


	2. Strange happenings in the dojo

**A/N: Told ya I'd be back with more! Now this dream scene gets a little weird and is way OOC. Sorry if it's too short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Key: **_**Italics= dreams**_

**Bold=thoughts in dreams**

This=anything else

_I enter the dojo in my house, and I see a lot of kids in there, then, I see Ranma. I go by him and he's muttering something about me._

_He turns around and gasps at me with big eyes, and says, "Wanna share this chocolate cake?" I'm thinking, _**"I don't believe this!"**

_I say "Sure," and then I take a bite, and it ends up being a big bite, so, I was thinking to myself, _**"Wow, this is weird."**_ So I say to Ranma after we finish the cake, which happens to be around 5 seconds, "Wanna go over there?" _

_He replies with a "Yes," so we try to find a spot where no adults could bother us, because I see my dad and his dad. It was also kinda funny because by the looks of the sky, it looked around sunset time, and that was so weird, because number one, why would a bunch of kids be in the dojo at night, and number two, why was there a chocolate cake here? Well, we found a spot, then, I was somewhere else…_

A/N: Again, sorry for shortness, although it IS dream SCENES. PM me for the real dream scene if ya want.


	3. Martial Arts classes at the WHAT?

**Dream Scenes**

**A/N: Please review! Oh yeah, another thing here's ANOTHER weird dream scene and again, sorry for shortness!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine!(Ranma ½)**

**Key: **_**Italics= dreams**_

**Bold=thoughts in dreams**

This=anything else

_I find myself at the local pool, and I don't know why, so I go down a slide, which I don't know why I did, because I, Akane Tendo can't swim, but apparently, I can in dreams. _

_Then I look over to one of the closed off areas and find the kids who were in my house's dojo in that area for martial arts classes! I'm thinking _**How can there be a martial arts class in the WATER!**

_That's when I saw the dry erase board just sitting there, it said, Martial arts classes every Tuesday and Thursday 5 PM- 6 PM. That's when I knew this was fishy._

_I looked up at the sky and it was sunny and a little cloudy, but then I remember that when I was in the dojo it was past dark! Then I hear somebody say, "Hey, kid, come back here, you are supposed to be in class!" _

_Instead of going back there, I run through the locker room to get back to my house, when suddenly…_

A/N: Well, that's it for this scene! Review please!


	4. Riding back to the pool

Dream Scenes

A/N: Boy, am I on a roll today! Sorry for the shortness, again!

Key: _Italics= dreams_

**Bold=thoughts in dreams**

This=anything else

_Suddenly… I end up right in my room so I put on my black funny bunny sweatshirt and my black sweats, then I grab my red and white 26 inch bike, which I didn't give a second thought about, and rode back to the pool to see if Ranma was still there. _(I know this doesn't make any sense, but, it's a dream, so what the heck?)_ Then I check the time, and the digital clock says 8:36 PM, so then I ride past the store, through the underpass, and through the pool's parking lot._

_I end up going by Target and crash into this lady wearing a sand colored jean jacket and a black polka dotted skirt. I fall off the bike over the handlebars and expect to break my back, when something breaks my fall!_

_It was a huge, giant black backpack! Then I find myself wearing different clothes than before! Now I'm wearing a plain black T-Shirt with sleeves that go down to one inch above my elbow and plain black shorts that go down to my knees._

_Then I ride back home and find myself wearing what I wore before I crashed and then I get to my driveway to find…_

A/N: What will Akane find? How will she react? On the next dream scene, see ya then! Oh yeah, review!


	5. Driveway Sleepover Rumor

Dream Scenes

A/N: WARNING! THIS MAY BE TOO WEIRD FOR YOU TO READ! PROCEED WITH CAUTION! Sorry for shortness, again!

Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing!

Key: _Italics= dreams_

**Bold=thoughts in dreams**

This=anything else

_Okay, so now I end up in my driveway, and I don't know why… but I see a red van pull up, I look inside and I thought I saw Ranma, so as I open the door, I find Sayuri and Yuka saying, "SLEEPOVER! SLEEPOVER!" very excitedly._

_That's when I thought, _**'Oh boy, they're crazy.' **_Then, I looked down at myself, and see polka dotted pajama pants instead of my black sweats, then I look up a little more and a blue long sleeve shirt over that. That's when I said "GET OUT! THIS ISN'T A SLEEPOVER! I'M TRYING TO FIND RANMA!"_

"_Sheesh Akane," said Yuka._

"_We just wanted to know if the rumor about the sleepover was true," finished Sayuri._

"_WELL IT'S NOT," I yelled! "SO GO HOME!" I didn't think I needed to be that harsh, but man this was so messed up I didn't think I could take it! And anyways, why am I wearing pajama pants when it's like 80 degrees outside in the middle of August and I don't feel like sweating? Then Sayuri and Yuka just went home. That's when the scenery changed…_

A/N: Really crazy, eh? Well, review!


	6. If you think about it

**Dream Scenes**

**A/N: Shikumo12 asked me to make this more understandable, so I will, now presenting, another scene!**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ain't mine, still!**

**Key:**

**Bold=Thoughts**

_Italics=Dream Scenes_

"_Okay, let me put this together…first, I was in the dojo and it was nighttime, then I was at the pool, and it was sunset, after that I end up in the Target store parking lot….wait a minute! *There are NO target places in nerima!* Then, right after that, I guess it would be around midnight, I end up in my… WAIT A SEC… let me think…I DON'T HAVE A DRIVEWAY, and second of all, there ARE NO CARS IN NERIMA! PLUS, I DON'T HAVE A BIKE, AND NOW I'M BACK IN THE POOL'S PARKING LOT NEXT TO A WOMAN AND HER BABY?! I HAVE ONLY ONE CONCLUSION, THIS IS A DREAM!" I muttered to myself "quietly" before just getting up and walking away. I walked to the dojo, but first I saw some things I think I should know about,_

_Number 1, there are a lot of cars and bikes here._

_Number 2, Why is a woman and baby outside this late just sitting?_

_Number 3, Why hasn't the sun still set yet?_

_Number 4, Why does it look like I'm trapped in another city?_

_Number 5, Apparently, I can swim._

_And, number 6, why did I just end up in front of a big elementary school That isn't in Japan, with romanji*? Guess I better go in…_

**There are NO target places in nerima!

A/N: Was that more understandable? Sure hope so!

*romanji=roman letter writing(English, Spanish, etc.)

**There aren't any target places in my town either, they tore the target down!


	7. In the School

**Dream Scenes**

**A/N: Yet another confusing chapter of this story! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Ranma is not mine!**

**Key: If you want to know, go back a chapter.**

_I went inside the strange building anyways, and I thought, 'Might as well explore the crevices of my mind'. _

_So, I go inside, and I go down a hallway. Which happens to be dark. Very dark. I don't even understand why as the sun is shining very brightly outside._

'_Oh well," I thought as I came into a room that was, of course, dark. Except for one place, at the front, right in front of me. It was a shelf, and there was a light blue lunch bag, lined in green that had a heart in the bottom right corner. I open up the bag, and see chocolate covered pretzels inside. I eat one, wondering what they tasted like, as living in Japan, I've never had one._

_They ended up to be really good, but as I was savoring the taste, I walked back to the pool again._

**A/N: Sorry for shortness! Review! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	8. At the Pool AGAIN!

**Dream Scenes**

**A/N: Hiya! I'm just finishing up today so I can get my next story up by tomorrow afternoon!(If I can.)Hope you enjoy this chapter, the other chapters, and the ones to come!**

**Disclaimer: -insert something here-**

**Key: -go back a few chapters-**

_By now I'm totally confused! Not only am I heading towards the pool, but I see a big statue of a green dinosaur with red spots. 'How can this get ANY weirder?' I asked myself._

_That's when I came into the little kids pool area. 'I thought too soon.' I said as I sweat dropped. I saw that same woman with the baby, my dad, AND the neighbor. I say nothing and just sit on a chair and stare at the park. I start to think about what just happened, although I can't remember. I don't know why, but right now I just wanna go to sleep! 'Wait, I'm ALREADY dreaming!' I think to myself. _

_Man, this is getting SO confusing I just walk right out of there, and through the town. Then I wonder, is this place EVEN a fragment of my imagination?!_

_I walk up and down the streets until I see something that TOTALLY surprises me._

**A/N: Okay, so I bet this chapter didn't make any sense whatsoever, but that's why it's an AU story, it's not supposed to make sense. I don't even know what I just wrote…**


	9. My Big Fat Surprise

**Dream Scenes**

**A/N: This is the last dream scene before the epilogue! And this scene ACTUALLY happened with the Ranma ½ cast.(Yes, I have dreams about them) But since Akane is in my position, I had to replace her with Kasumi, now read on, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: …**

**Key: Um..**

_I didn't tell you the surprise yet, because you wouldn't believe this! I found Ranma, Nabiki, and Kasumi on bikes outside of a blue house! Ranma had a blue bike, Nabiki, a green bike, Kasumi, a pink one, and, as of one second ago, I have a red bike!_

'_This can't be happening,' I thought. Then another thought came in. 'You can beat these guys at biking ANY DAY!'_

"_Hey, Akane, we were waiting for ya," said Ranma. Kasumi and Nabiki nodded in agreement. _

"_Well, then, let's get started, shall we?" I said. I looked down, it was a map, as to where our biking racing would begin and end, and all the stuff in between. Then, I said, "I got this area covered, I know it quite well." 'Well, at least now I do, from all that walking I did.' _

"_Your on!" said Ranma. I barely noticed this, but Kasumi and Nabiki were gone. As if they disappeared into thin air._

_Before I knew it my legs were pumping on 'my' bike, and I was taking the lead. I knew that I was because I saw the red dot moving faster than the blue dot on the map. That's when we both got to another area. Ranma said, "Guess I take the lead here! See ya around, sucker!" _

_I thought I would be mad, but no, I just kept pumping with all my might, but still, I did not pass Ranma, that's when I…_

**A/N: Sorry for that nasty cliffhanger! The epilogue should be out within the hour, hope you enjoyed, and as always, review! **


	10. END

**Dream Scenes**

**A/N: Well, this is it! Hope you like the dream scenes! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I told you it's not mine already!**

I woke up! Finally, I woke up from those crazy dreams of me in America! I raced downstairs, and I don't know why, but I hugged everybody there, including Ranma! I was just SO happy! Then, Ranma said, "Get off me, ya stupid tomboy!" Boy was I glad to hear that, because I said,

"YES! I'M NOT DREAMING!" Everybody stared at me. Nabiki said,

"Sis, are you okay, you haven't even touched your food?" at the same time pointing to my food.

"Yeah, Nabiki, I'm fine, never better!" and then I started to eat my food.

THE END

**A/N: Okay, I know this is a freaky way to end a story, but now I can write my other story! Reviews are always, and greatly, appreciated! **


End file.
